Back to the Wild
by kalebxdd
Summary: Gohan and Videl have been feeling like their relationship is missing some spark. When Videl has an awkward dream involving her and her boyfriend she decides to come clean. Will Gohan be able give Videl what she wants? RATED M FOR A REASON!


**Hello people of Earth and beyond. Yes, you have seen it correctly, another lemon!**

**Before you read this I would like y'all to take a look at the cover for this fic. For the people out there who also read Great Expectations: The woman who drew this cover, ~Lilly-Sama, also drew me up this cover, but that was before this lemon was even written. so basically what you are about to read has all been inspired by a single drawing.**

**So now please, Read, Review and Enjoy.**

A cool summer breeze blew over the landscapes causing the wind to play with the tree branches and the green leaves of grass to dance. The sun shone brightly in the sky and the warm rays were pleasant to the skin. Birds happily sang their songs and the sound of a stray bee buzzing could be heard by the listening ear.

Out in the middle of a large grassy field Gohan and Videl were lying comfortably against the stem of a tree, enjoying the cooler temperature that the shadows managed to provide. The two were obviously enjoying their time with each other, their faces expressing nothing but bliss. Gohan had assumed his usual position as a backrest and Videl rested against his chest contently, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere.

The day had been beautiful since the crack of dawn so the two lovebirds had decided to go out and relax in nature for the afternoon. After an entire afternoon of swimming, hiking, and even a bit of sparring, the teenagers had decided to take their rest in the shadows of a big sturdy oak that stood tall and mighty in a sea of grass. A pleasant and intimate silence quickly fell between the couple which they used to simply enjoy each other's company. Both Gohan and Videl quickly felt themselves drifting away in a deep sleep.

For about two hours they laid there without a single soul around them to disturb their peace and quiet. Eventually it was Videl who was the first to open her eyes, her sleep-drunk head trying to process her surroundings. As she looked up she stared straight at the sleeping form that was her boyfriend. Nudging the black-haired teen in his side with her elbow caused him to open his onyx eyes and awaken from his slumber.

"Wh-what?'' Gohan mumbled as he realized that he had fallen asleep. "How long have we been lying here?''

Videl simply shrugged her shoulders. ''No clue. All I know is that I've slept like a brick.'' The girl stretched her arms above her head and slightly arched her back, satisfied to hear the soft crunching sound as the joints in her spine loosened up.

Gohan smiled at his girlfriend and leaned forward a bit to press a kiss on her cheek. ''Guess you have your personal backrest to thank for that,'' he joked laughingly. ''So, did you have any sweet dreams?''

For a few seconds Videl tried to recollect if she could remember any dream that she might have had. At first the image of her and Gohan lazily lounging around appeared in her mind, causing a smile to cross her face and joy to sparkle from her cerulean eyes. A second flash of images showed her and her boyfriend sharing a passionate kiss, something that made her cheeks turn slightly pink at the thought of it. Finally the conclusion of the dream came to mind and suddenly Videl grew as red as fire truck, her cheeks nearly blazing. The girl shot up from her spot against the other teenager's chest as she tried to hide her blush with her raven hair.

''Something the matter, Vi?" Gohan queried upon seeing his girlfriend's sudden anxiety.

''N-nothing,'' Videl replied, her face still glowing. Of course that was a downright lie and the crimefighter wondered how long it would take the oblivious boy to see right through it. In all honesty the final part of her dream was way too embarrassing to share with Gohan. Thinking back the girl could clearly picture the images that her dreams had played out for her; sweaty bodies, heavy breathing, a faint scream carried by the winds…

And just as she had expected Gohan had absolutely no clue what was going on. He simply sat there in the shadows of the oak tree as he watched the Satan girl slowly return back to her normal color. When their eyes met, the boy arched a brow in curiosity. Even though the kid could probably outsmart even Bulma Briefs, the female mind wasn't exactly his field of expertise.

Slowly Gohan rose from his spot in the grass. Videl still hadn't said anything after her sudden outburst and the Son boy couldn't help but worry. He wanted to know what was bugging his significant other so much. Walking towards Videl the Saiyan spread his arms wide, ready to take her into an embrace.

''Seriously Videl, tell me what's wrong,'' Gohan pleaded. ''You can tell me anything; you know that."

''I know, I know," Videl agreed. It wasn't a lie, everything that was on her mind, good or bad she could confide in the boy she saw as her soulmate. ''The problem is that it's kind of embarrassing...''

The other teen slightly tilted his head to the side and looked at his girlfriend with interest. ''Since when is something too embarrassing for you?''

''Well...'' Videl pondered whether she should tell Gohan about her dream, the ellipses nearly audible. "It's about a dream that I had.'' she eventually spilled. ''While you and I were asleep I kind of... sort of... had a... well...''

Finally that little light bulb in Gohan's big thinker started to glow. A huge smirk appeared on the boy's face as he saw the petite girl grow red all over again. Frankly he didn't really understand why Videl would be so embarrassed about her having a sex dream. Everybody had them, right?

''You had a naughty dream. So what?'' Gohan smirked as he wrapped his arms around the cerulean-eyed beauty's waist. ''That's nothing to be embarrassed about, believe me.''

He gave her a warm and assuring smile, telling her that it was alright. Videl on the other hand gave one of the deepest sighs that he had ever heard from her.

''That's not the issue.,'' she said as she snaked her way out of the black-haired boy's embrace. She turned away slightly, not wanting Gohan to see her face as she explained. ''That dream I had was so incredibly vivid that it's almost unreal. I was actually disappointed that it had to end. See... the thing is... what you and I did in that dream was much more exciting than what we do nowadays.''

Gohan blinked twice, a clear sign of yet another one of his oblivious moments. Videl rolled her eyes and gave a groan. Why was it so hard to get the message across sometimes?

"What I'm trying to say is..." she said, biting her lower lip as she forced herself to finish her sentence. "We've become a bit boring, Gohan."

Gohan's mouth fell ajaw. He had never expected this coming from Videl. As far as he was concerned there was absolutely nothing wrong with their sex life. The two of them were always content after a night of 'healthy exercise,' so he couldn't possibly fathom why his girlfriend would consider it boring.

A giggle escaped the young woman as she saw her boyfriend so distraught. It was almost as if what she said was a punch below the belt.

"Don't worry, Gohan," Videl laughed as she turned back to the demi-Saiyan. "It's not that I don't enjoy our nights together. On the contrary." True, Videl certainly wasn't displeased with how Gohan performed between the sheets. No matter when or where the two decided to do their dirty business, it always ended up with her screaming Gohan's name into the boy's ear drums so loudly that he'd probably need a hearing aid by now.

The girl suddenly found the sun too warm on her skin and decided to step back into the shadows of the big and sturdy oak, leaning her back against the thick trunk. As soon as she felt some of the heat leave her body she continued to explain.

"The problem is that we haven't done anything exciting with our love life in forever," she spoke, causing the boy to lift a brow and slowly walk into the shadows by the girl's side. "Don't you remember how adventurous we used to be? We'd spontaneously decide to go and have sex in the principal's office, or in the top cart of a Ferris wheel. We didn't care what everybody else thought and we just did whatever the hell we wanted."

A smirk grew on the demi-Saiyan's face. Those times had certainly been amazing. He could fondly remember the adrenaline rush that had surged through him when they had been discovered abusing the principal's desk.

"And even though what happens in the bedroom is still absolutely amazing," Videl giggled, "I'm just a bit disappointed that we lost out spontaneous touch. Every now and then I secretly hope that you'd surprise me one way or another."

Much to her surprise Gohan have a very loud and amused chuckle. She was even so surprised that she couldn't help but grow slightly annoyed with him.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Videl huffed as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

Gohan had to take a deep breath first to prevent himself from laughing even harder as he saw the small crimefighter in front of him getting so agitated.

"Nothing much," the boy grinned. "Actually, it's a little too embarrassing..." he joked, imitating Videl's behaviour from moments earlier. The obvious happened and Gohan noticed the girl growing annoyed.

"Goddamnit Gohan," she growled in annoyance. "Don't play around, I know that you have something to tell me so just spill it."

"Like I said, it's nothing much," he explained as he stood in front of his girlfriend. He took a hold of her small hands and played her joyful smile. "It's just that I have already thought of more than enough ideas to combat that problem."

Videl gave him a look as though she had just seen pigs fly. "And what were you planning on doing about it?" she asked, disbelief audible in her voice.

"Well for starters," Gohan replied as he gave one of the sexiest and most confident smirks that Videl had ever seen. "I could kiss you like I mean it."

The look of disbelief on the girl's face only grew worse. "What the hell is th-"

Her sentence was cut off short when Gohan took her hands which he was still holding and pinned them above her head against the trunk of the oak tree. Before she could even begin to react, the boy brought his lips down to meet hers in a fierce kiss full of passion. As the girl tried to open her mouth in protest the other teenager took advantage of the moment and slipped his tongue inside her mouth, encouraging her wet muscle to kiss back. Completely flustered by the sudden kiss Videl happily obliged, letting her tongue play and dance with her boyfriend's.

The exchange of passion lasted for several seconds and Videl gave a disappointed look when Gohan drew his head back. Her lips were tingling with sensation and her boyfriend's spontaneous action had left her hungry for more.

The smirk still hadn't left the Saiyan's face as he spoke.

"Spontaneous enough?" he queried as he arched a brow. Obviously he knew the answer to the question, but still the boy loved hearing the raven-haired minx say it herself. As Videl slowly came back to reality she gave Gohan a glance that nearly screamed in anticipation.

"Shut up and kiss me already," she demanded, a smile curling the corners of her mouth as the other teen gave into her wishes. Sparks flew everywhere as their lips sealed again. Gohan almost lost himself in the sweet taste of his girlfriend's mouth and Videl felt her temperature rise to great heights as she let her tongue struggle for dominance with her boyfriend's. The girl still had her hands pinned above her head, but she couldn't muster the courage to protest and end the moment of fiery passion and delight.

The boy noticed this too and used the moment to his advantage by removing one hand from Videl's wrists, using the other to keep her hands pinned in place. His now free hand started to roam her body with soft and gentle strokes and a gentle squeeze here and there. Gohan gave a small chuckle as he noticed Videl's breathing growing deeper. He slipped his large hand under her shirt, causing the young woman to give a small shriek in surprise.

Shrieks quickly turned into moans as Gohan softly cupped one of Videl's breasts in the palm of his hand and gently started kneading her luscious mound. Wanting to hear the cerulean-eyed beauty enjoy his touch, the teenage demi-Saiyan quickly placed another sloppy kiss on her hungry lips before bringing his head down to place peck after peck on her cheekbone.

Videl couldn't contain her cries of pleasure as Gohan's kisses slowly snaked their way down her jaw then her collarbone, her voluptuous chest heaving up and down heavily. Heavily intoxicated with joy and delight, her slender fingers curled in her lover's thick black locks. The boy chuckled softly as he placed peck after peck on her peachy and soft skin, grazing his teeth over her neck in the process.

After minutes of keeping the girl pegged in place, Gohan released his grip on her wrists, allowing her to roam his chest with her palm. Videl could only shudder slightly as her fingertips trailed the Saiyan's iron-hard muscles. She would never get used to his physique, no matter how many times she saw him shirtless. Every time Gohan bared his chest or she ran her hand over his perfectly shaped abs, Videl felt the air flee from her lungs.

The couple, heavily breathing in sync, started to notice the warm summer temperatures as their clothing became too warm on their bodies. Gohan brought his head back up after placing a blissful kiss on Videl's eager lips, allowing her small hands to pull his shirt over his head and casually toss the piece of clothing aside.

As always, Videl felt her breath choke for a few moments as her eyes fell on the boy's stunning torso. Every individual muscle could be seen clearly, his body toned down to pure perfection. The girl was nearly hypnotized as she followed a big bead of sweat fall from Gohan's hair and roll down his broad chest.

Wanting to be in a more comfortable position, Gohan slowly guided Videl away from her spot against the tree. The Satan girl couldn't help but pout a bit as he did so, but a smile spread over her face as she noticed the Son boy sit down in the soft and loamy grass, gesturing towards his lap. She gratefully took the open spot and wrapped her trained thighs around her boyfriend's hips, planting a passionate kiss on his lips as they came face to face again.

Slowly but surely all touch with reality was lost as the two teenagers gave into their primal urges. Kiss after kiss sent the couple into a deep state of trance in which they only had eyes for each other. Their surroundings seemed to fade away as the touching and groping turned up the heat to immeasurable heights. Both teenagers wanted to get out of their now sweat soaked clothes as soon as possible.

The two lovebirds almost simultaneously kicked their shoes off to prevent them from getting in the way when other pieces of clothing had to be removed. Videl could feel Gohan's excitement growing in the form of his already hardening manhood pressing against her thigh. She couldn't help but giggle a bit as she felt his big and strong hands snake their way to back under her shirt.

"Look who's being eager," she grinned in between a few sloppy kisses. "Little Gohan wants to come out and play!"

The frown that appeared on Gohan's face for a split second caused Videl to burst out in a fit of giggles. The boy below her had never been prone to nicknames for his private parts and especially not ' little Gohan'. He claimed that it was demeaning, but she couldn't resist the temptation to tease him with it.

Wanting to lift the boy's spirits, the girl guided his hands to the hem of her shirt, giving him a playful wink as she rocked her hips from side to side, her thighs stimulating Gohan's ever-hard member. When her boyfriend made an uneasy face, she knew she was doing the right thing. Another twist of her pelvis made the Saiyan teen too weak to suppress a moan of delight from escaping.

"Nggh, mean..." Gohan moaned as Videl continued to please him with a few simple turns of her hips. "I guess you don't want me to take your shirt off then."

Videl decided to respond to this by rocking her pelvis with a bit more aggression, causing him to let out a low, almost animalistic groan in pleasure. Thick beads of sweat were now rolling all over his torso, but even that didn't manage to cool him off in the slightest bit. Gohan was just able to seize the hem of his girlfriend's big white tee before the pleasure completely took control of him, pulling the shirt over his girlfriend's head in the swiftest of motions. Without regarding the piece of clothing any further he tossed it aside like an old dish rag, where it landed right next to his own t-shirt.

Suddenly Gohan found that the view had just become a whole lot better. Videl was dripping with sweat just as much as he was, and he didn't even dare to breathe as his onyx eyes followed a shimmering drop roll down in between her cleavage. A few tanlines were visible along the edges of the girl's skimpy bra which barely managed to keep her full and voluptuous breasts up. Gohan wanted nothing more than to savor the luscious mounds nearly pressed into his face. That bra had to come off, and soon too!

Gohan brought his head forward to kiss her peachy lips while she was still occupied with sending jolts of pleasure through his body with her curvy hips. As his tongue danced and played with hers, one of his hands roamed upwards and found the silken strap. Not breaking the passionate exchange of saliva, he used his finger to pull the first strap off of the girl's shoulder. A wide smile spread over her face as he did so and Videl put even more fury into the kiss, nearly crushing Gohan's lips with hers as he moved his hand towards the second strap.

The boy was surprisingly tender and gentle with Videl's second bra strap, especially considering how hard it was for him not to get completely lost in his carnal hunger. If it had been up to him the two of them had been naked by now. But still he knew how much Videl loved a good and long lovemaking session, and there was nothing that made him happier than keeping Videl content.

Slowly the fingertips of his big and powerful hand trailed down from her now bare shoulder. Videl gave a small shudder of delight as his fingers tickled her spine, uttering a small, unavoidable giggle. The kiss full of fire and passion still hadn't drawn to its conclusion by the time Gohan's fingers closed around the clasp behind her back. A chuckle escaped the demi-Saiyan's lips as he unhooked the undergarments without the slightest bit of difficulty.

The crimefighter raised her arms up above her head, enabling Gohan to remove her bra completely. He cracked a little grin as he eyed Videl's half naked physique. A lot of people would be surprised if they knew what Videl Satan was hiding below that oversized white shirt that she was always wearing. Once the clothes that the public knew came off, it was likely that the entire male population of earth would be drooling over her lovely and well defined feminine curves. And Gohan had her all to himself.

Now that his eyes were locked on the prize Gohan could do nothing besides giving into his desires. He released her from the kiss and buried his head into his girlfriend's chest immediately, placing peck after peck on both of her breasts. His hands cupped both of the full and round mounds, slightly massaging the perky pink nipples as he did so. Videl gave a cry of delight as sudden waves of pleasure coursed through her veins.

God, how much she loved this. This sudden outburst of sexual lust had take away all doubt she had about the excitement of their relationship. Moan after moan escaped her rosy lips as her boyfriend played with her chest. Her fingers quickly found the zipper of his casual jeans, and soon after, the boy's rock-hard manhood was poking through the thin fabric of his boxers. Returning the favor, Videl wrapped her hand around Gohan's member, stroking the shaft through the garment. The boy paused his pleasuring for a minute to let out a low and delighted moan.

With the help of his girlfriend's able hands, the teenage boy quickly found himself deprived of his jeans, only a mere pair of boxer shorts left to cover his private parts. His member was poking through the fabric and Videl was easily able to wrap her hands around her boyfriend's manhood. Her skilled hands began moving the cloth of his underwear up and down the hard shaft and massaged the head of his cock through the fabric.

Gohan moaned as the girl spread sparks of pleasure through his being through his crotch. He saw the need to return the favor and managed to chuckle before latching on the the girl's perky nipple. Videl gleefully yelped as the boy gently started sucking on her hard as rock pink nub. It didn't distract her from her original actions though; her one hand was busy pleasuring Gohan and the other slowly found their way to the rim of his boxers.

This caused Gohan to realize that he still had one hand free. The boy quickly snaked his way to the zipper of his girlfriend's boxers. The sound of the thing unhooking made him smile and as the zipper was completely opened Gohan released his lips from Videl's nipple. The raven-haired girl gave a disappointed sigh but was quickly silenced when the onyx-eyed teen fiercely crushed his lips on hers. The play of their tongues managed to get her in the mood once again, opting her to roughly pull the boy's boxer down, his eager member finally revealed to Videl's hungry and lustful eyes.

Gohan merely panted and moaned as Videl's hand immediately shot out to rub his cock, the head tingling wildly at her able touch. If his girlfriend wouldn't slow down anytime soon he might reach the point of no return already. Wanting to please Videl as much as she was pleasing him now his hands roamed over her back and found her full and round buttocks. He had always loved the minx's round cheeks and he couldn't resist the temptation to give a good squeeze. He however soon grew bored and decided to help Videl out of her shorts. After a quick awkward moment the girl was only wearing a pair of lacy panties.

This was the point in time where Gohan decided that it was time to take control. Kissing Videl with a whole new level of intensity he pushed her out of his lap and gestured for her to lie down on the grass. The girl obliged without hesitation, her lust for a good fuck having taken full control of her. The Saiyan felt his carnal hunger grow as he hovered over the nearly naked cerulean-eyed beauty. He nearly felt mesmerized as he eyed her form, her voluptuous chest heaving up and down heavily as she breathed.

Bringing his head down to dab his tongue in his girlfriend's mouth once more his big hand snaked its way down to the girl's waist and didn't stop when they found the lace of her soft panties. He quickly slipped his hand inside and giggled when he noticed Videl shudder in delight as his palm rested on her dripping privates. He slowly rubbed a few small circles over the girl's clit with his thumb. She nearly screamed in pleasure but was silenced at the last moment as Gohan's tongue found her wet muscle. Blissfully kissing the panting girl once more the demi-Saiyan started moving his way down. As he placed small pecks on Videl's cheekbones he continued to rub over her pink little nub.

Now that there was no tongue down her throat to keep her quiet Videl started to moan and groan in delight. As Gohan's trail of kisses found it's way to her collarbone he decided to take it up a notch. First running his finger over Videl's eager entrance he noted how she slightly arched her back, the pleasure making her unable to keep her body still. Chuckling, he softly slipped a finger into her dripping folds.

The young woman screamed so loud that Gohan got the feeling his eardrums had just gotten pierced, but he didn't mind in the least. There was little else that could leave his ego more satisfied than hearing the beauty below his scream in pure delight.

"Ngh... Gohan... please..." Videl moaned, a hungry lust evident in her voice. Desire had taken a complete hold of her now and she wanted nothing more than to be ravished by the boy hovering above her. "Gohan... please don't stop..."

By now Gohan had reached her belly button. He playfully ran his tongue over the girl's abs and pushed his finger inside just a little deeper, causing Videl to softly stagger with her pelvis. Kissing the fabric of her silk and lacy panties Gohan quickly pulled the underwear down, leaving Videl completely exposed.

Videl was like a brilliant star, big beads of sweat glistening all over her form. Having finally earned his prize Gohan went to savor every last part of it. He slowly pulled his finger from her dripping entrance, placing his thumb back on the girl's swollen clit. Slowly lowering his head in between her legs he noticed Videl eyeing him with anticipation. Grinning wildly, Gohan ran his tongue over Videl´s eager privates.

It took the Satan girl a minute to come to from the sudden wave of pleasure coursing through her being. No matter how she put it, the boy was amazing when it came down to pleasing her. there had never been a time where they had made love without her climaxing just as wildly, and maybe even wilder than her significant other. And now, just as always, he was making her head rock from side to side and he made moan after moan escape her luscious lips.

The boy was having his feast and he was enjoying every second of it. While his thumb stimulated the girl's perky pink clit his tongue was busy sending the girl into different dimensions of pleasure. She roughly rocked her head from side to side and a scream escaped her quivering lips. Her small hand reached out and found his jet-black locks. Wanting even more the girl pushed the boy's head in between her legs, sure than he would get the message.

And he did. While his tongue was roaming Videl's vulva he quickly got rid of his own underwear, allowing the outdoor air to touch every inch of his skin.

Taking his still erect member into his palm Gohan removed his face from in between Videl''s thighs. The girl slightly shot up from her spot in the grass to see her boyfriend ready for action. Giving him a playful wink to let him know that it was alright Videl let her head fall back in the grass, waiting for the feelings of delight about to come. Smiling return Gohan spread his girlfriend's legs wider and positioned himself in front of her hips.

His cock still in his hand Gohan positioned himself correctly. Bringing his manhood up to Videl's lower lips he growled in sexual hunger before slowly pushing the tip in. Videl arched her back as much as she could while letting out a faint scream in joy. Knowing that it was safe to continue Gohan pushed the entire shaft in. The nearly crippling amounts of pleasure made the Saiyan teen weak to his knees, causing him to somewhat collapse on top of Videl. taking it as a sign the couple started an intimate kiss while the boy continued to thrust into his lover.

Loud pants and moans fell on deaf ears from in between sloppy kisses. The heat was intense but neither one of the lovebirds even seemed to care. All Gohan could feel was the intense stimulation from Videl's walls around his member and Videl was barely even able to speak while her boyfriend continued to slide his shaft in and out. The small crimefighter was nearly pulling out leaves of grass from the soil, her being barely able to contain herself.

"Oh god, Gohan..." Videl nearly screamed as each thrust made her feel closer to climax. Her fingers quickly found the strands of black hair again, curling them around her fingers and pulling the Son boy deep into a passionate kiss.

"Ngh... Videl..." Gohan moaned as he delivered another thrust. Videl had always been so tight, it was nearly unbelievable. even after countless times of lovemaking their passionate endeavors still felt the same way they had done the first time. With each thrust that he gave he could feel the pressure in his cock building up. It wasn't going to take that much longer before he would climax and from the looks of it Videl could give into the sweet relief of orgasm really soon as well.

Trying a shot at a different position Gohan put his hands behind Videl's back and slowly lifted her up. with his back resting against the stem of the tree once again he placed his big hands on Videl's hips and used them to move Videl's pelvis in a circular motion.

This was certainly one of the better ideas that the Saiyan had had today. The feeling of Videl slowly circling her hips and teasing his manhood was just out of this world! The girl on his cock gave a delighted moan as well. She took the boy's hands away from her hips, placing them on her breasts instead. She then started rocking her pelvis back and forth. It was hard to keep moving properly because of all the stimulation she was exposed to, but she managed.  
Both teenagers were about to reach breaking point. Both the boy and the girl nearly cried in contentment as the climax neared. They kissed in bliss once more, their tongues dancing a dance of passion as the heat build up in their privates.

"G-G-Gohan... I'm about to cum," Videl squeaked as the rocking of her hips became more infrequent. "I'm so close..."

'Aah..." Gohan moaned in reply. He tried his best to formulate himself. "Me too Videl... I... I..."

He then delivered one final thrust before he reached his climax. His vision went blind for a split second because the pleasure almost became too much for him to bare. His body was quaking as he released. Still slightly shocking in movement afterwards Gohan fell back with a content sigh.

The intensity of the moment had driven Videl over the edge as well. After Gohan had delivered his final thrust she felt pleasure spread through her entire body starting from her core. her pink walls started to vibrate as wave after wave of pure ecstasy coursed its way through her veins. She was still quivering slightly as she rode off her orgasm. After that she fell forward as well, landing on her boyfriend's solid and sweat soaked clothes.

The girl looked up and her eyes quickly found Gohan's onyx gems. The demi-Saiyan played his girlfriend a delicious smile before bringing his head down to kiss her sweet, sweet lips.

"I'm thinking about dressing up like a sailor tomorrow," Gohan snickered as Videl rested her head against his chest. "That way I can ask for 'permission to come aboard'. What do you think?"

"I think..." Videl replied, about to burst into a fit of giggles. "That the next you surprise me like that you better bring along the whipped cream! Or else... no cake for you!"


End file.
